


The Guy On The Train

by Sherlockian



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Busy Train, Cramped Space, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, kinda cute, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: You are headed to work when you get shoved onto a crowded train carriage.





	The Guy On The Train

You were running late for work, so you ended up missing your subway.

As you ran onto the platform, the next trains doors started closing, and, determined not to wait another 5 minutes for the next train to arrive, you darted towards the doors, managing to get in just before they closed completely.

As you let out a relieved sigh, you looked around and realised how crowded the carriage was. You were pushed up against the doors, and your other side was pressed into a stranger. As you looked up at him, you coughed awkwardly.

"Well..." You started, not really sure what to say, "This is a bit awkward, isn't it? It's rather more cramped than I expected."

The man laughed and looked at you.

"Yes, it is." Looking pointedly at the people around him, he smiled slightly. "I would move, but you know."

"Don't worry about it. Being pressed up against a hot stranger is one of my fantasies." You chuckled, by he raised his eyebrows at you. "That came out wrong. I'll just shut up now."

"It's OK. Being right next to a hot girl in a small space is every guys dream. Except, you know, normally they're alone. And maybe wearing less clothes." He laughed.

Blushing, you looked down at the floor.

"So, when are you getting off?" You suddenly asked, causing him to start coughing and spluttering in surprise.

"What?" He rasped.

"What station are you getting off the train at?" You rephrased, facepalming. "I was definitely talking about the train. Nothing else." You rambled, eyes wide. Now that you'd been thinking about it, your gaze subconsciously drifted downwards, and you stared for a moment before awkwardly coughing and facepalming, this time internally. "Oh God." You muttered under your breath. 

"I'm getting off at the station we're now pulling into." He said, just before the doors opened and you were shoved to the side by the people leaving.

"Bye!" You shouted after him, and he waved at you over his shoulder as he left. 

As the doors closed again, everyone who'd been standing near you started shouting that their wallets had been stolen.

Panicking, you checked your pocket, finding that your purse was still there, as well as a small piece of card with a phone number a name: Leonard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this!


End file.
